


Ja kaksin vain

by Mikitius



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää, M/M, ahvenoidenitsenäisyyspäivänhaaste2018, juoksuhautapussailu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Itsenäisyyspäivänä 1942 sattuu kummia - Koskela ilmestyy pataljoonan upseereiden juhlatilaisuuteen kersanttina.**Koskela oli velvollisuudentunnostaan ja muiden hermoja säästääkseen ottanut taas vastuun kaikesta. Hän oli seisonut aamusta asti ulkona, melkein kuusi tuntia putkeen. Vielä Hietasen kaksituntinen oli jäljellä. Pakkanen tuntui kiristyneen sitten hämärän aamun ja Koskelan kasvot sekä jalat tuntuivat olevan jo umpijäässä.





	Ja kaksin vain

**Author's Note:**

> || Oma panokseni Ahvenoiden itsenäisyyspäivän kirjoitushaasteeseen.  
> En tietenkään kyennyt jättämään edes tälläisenä päivänä Koskelaa sekä Hietasta rauhaan, mutta ainakaan tällä kertaa heille ei tapahdu mitään pahaa. ||

Joulukuinen pakkaspäivä ei näyttänyt lauhtumisen merkkejä. Pilvetön taivas enteili kovia pakkasia ja yöksi kirkasta tähtitaivasta. Koskela paleli. Hän oli seissyt sinä päivänä jo muutaman miehen puolesta vartiossa, oman vuoronsa lisäksi. Syynä siihen oli eräs vanha korttipeli, johon Hietanen oli hänet saanut yllytettyä. He olivat pelanneet vartiovuoroista, ja Hietanen oli voittanut. Niimpä hän sai kaksi ylimääräistä tuurituntia. Lisäksi hän oli paikannut Vanhalan sekä Rahikaisen tuureja - Vanhala oli vilustunut, ja JSP oli antanut tuolle muutamia vapaapäiviä. Ei oltu katsottu tarpeelliseksi lähettää miestä kotiin toipumislomalle pienen sairastumisen vuoksi, ja Vanhala itse ei halunnut jäädä JSP:lle tai lähteä kenttäsairaalaan. Eikä häntä olisi kyllä päästettykään lähtemään, niin mukavaa muista oli häntä korsussa kuunnella. Rahikainen taas oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla määrätty Lammion lähetiksi. Kukaan ei tarkalleen ottaen tiennyt saatika ymmärtänyt, miten rääväsuinen mies oli onnistunut sujahtamaan sillä tavoin komppanianpäällikön lähipiiriin. Kaikille oli nimittäin käynyt selväksi Lammion asennoituminen Rahikaista kohtaan. 

 

Koskela oli velvollisuudentunnostaan ja muiden hermoja säästääkseen ottanut taas vastuun kaikesta. Hän oli seisonut aamusta asti ulkona, melkein kuusi tuntia putkeen. Vielä Hietasen kaksituntinen oli jäljellä. Pakkanen tuntui kiristyneen sitten hämärän aamun ja Koskelan kasvot sekä jalat tuntuivat olevan jo umpijäässä. Olihan hän liikkunut edestakaisin juoksuhaudoissa, mutta ei hän ollut voinut lähteä liian kauas vartiopaikasta. 

Kylmän kohmettamana Koskela hyppi paikallaan.  Hän olisi itsekin luullut olevansa ärsyyntynyt tilanteesta, mihin oli itsensä ajanut, mutta minkäänlaista vihaa hän ei mitään tai ketään, edes itseään kohtaan tuntenut. Olihan Koskela koviin paukkupakkasiin tottunut. Kenraali Talven tuulet eivät olleet jättäneet vuodenvaihteen -39-40 talvea leudoksi. Joillakin rintamilla pakkanen oli kirinyt reilusti yli -30:n pakkasasteen. Vuoden -42 joulukuun alun pakkasia Koskela ei edes voinut verrata niihin. Eikä hän ollut vielä palelluttanut jalkojaan samalla tavalla, kuin viime sodan aikoihin. Silloin hän oli päätynyt sotilassairaalaan asti lepäämään.

Se oli kuin rajapyykki - vasta kun jalat tuntuisivat kuolonkankeita, olisi liian kylmä.

 

Koskela tähysti etumaastoa ilman periskooppia - olihan hän sentään hypellytkin koko aamun asemissa niin, että pää oli yläruumiin tavoin näkynyt ei-kenenkään maan ylitse vastustajille, eikä kukaan ollut yrittänytkään ampua häntä. Olihan riski siitä huolimatta olemassa, mutta Koskela uskoi, ettei sinä päivänä sattuisi mitään pahaa. 

Aamulla pieni tykistökeskitys oli myllertänyt hänen edessään aukeavaa maastoa, rikkonut joitain piikkilankaesteitä ja saanut yhden katteettoman osan haudasta puoliksi sortumaan.  Vaikka aurinkoa ei näkynyt, värjäsi se taivaanrantaa kuin sitä maalaten. Syvärin itäpuolella kuuset ynnä muu metsä peittivät osittain taivaanrannan värejä näkymästä, mutta ne heijastuivat pieniin pilviin, jotka lipuivat äänettä taivaan valtameren pinnalla kauemmas ja kauemmas alueesta. 

 

Koskela vetäytyi pois haudan reunalta kuullessaan jostain Emma-pikakiväärin papatusta. Kotimainen Lahti-Saloranta-pikakivääri vastasi siihen.  _ Vai että sellaiset hyvän itsenäisyyspäivän toivotukset,  _ Koskela hymyili vinosti. Hän istahti vanhalle laatikolle, jonka joku oli vartiopaikalle raahannut istuimeksi. Manttelinsa taskusta hän etsi tupakka-askinsa ja asetti sätkän pian huulilleen. Tulitikut piti etsiä takin rintataskusta, joten Koskelan oli avattava manttelinsa ylimmät napit päästäkseen niihin käsiksi. Kylmä ilma puski heti sisään ja Koskela yhähti tahtomattaan. 

Hän näpräsi tärisevin käsin rasiasta tulitikun ja yritti nopeasti sytyttää sen, mutta äkkinäinen, liian voimakas liike sai tikun katkeamaan räksähtäen. Sama kohtalo odotti muutamia muita tulitikkuja, ja Koskela meinasi jo luovuttaa aikeissaan, kun kädet alkoivat tuntua turhan jäykiltä ja epämääräisiltä ruumiinosilta. 

Koskela oli laskea tulitikkurasian reidelleen, mutta joku ennätti napata sen hänen käsistään. Samassa joku oli jo sytyttänyt hänen tupakkansa, ja Koskela nosti kummastuneena katseensa ylöspäin. 

Hietanen virnisti leikkisästi.

“Eks sää palellu tän?”

“Enhän minä….”

Koskela nojasi konekivääripesäkkeen seinään ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Eikai hänen tajuntansa ollut jotenkin sammunut, kun hän ei ollut kuullut Hietasen saapumista. Hän katseli toista miestä tiiviisti - entä jos kaikki olikin vain harhaa? 

Hietanen näytti olevan kylmissään ja puhui taukoamatta jotain säästä ja kuinka häntä suututti jatkuvat pakkaset. Levottomasti Hietanen kurotteli haudan reunan ylitse ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. 

“Tuus alas sieltä”, Koskela keskeytti Hietasen monologin ja nykäisi tuon manttelin helmaa. Hietanen laskeutui alas ja istahti Koskelan viereen laatikolle, vaikka siinä olikin ahdasta. 

“Säähä oot iha jääs.”

“Jaa.”

“Oikiast. Enks mää sanonu sul ett su pitäs hommata se paksumpi lakki? Su korvat on iha punase. Sukuvikaha se kai o, mut on toi pakkastaki. Posketki jääs. Ota tä.”

Hietanen vei Koskelan kesälakin ja iski oman verikauha-mallin lakkinsa luutnantin päähän. 

Sitten hän otti hanskansa pois ja vei lämpimät kätensä Koskelan korville. Melkein loppuunsa palanut tupakka oli tippua Koskelan suusta, kun hänen leukansa loksahti hämmästyksestä. Hietanen naurahti pehmeästi.

“Mtä sää ny tollee?”

“Urh....Hietanen, mitä sä….”

“Ei su ois yksi tarvinnu niide tuurei ottaa. Ja määki va kiusasi sua. Turhaa sää tääl enää mu vuoroo oot, oot iha jääs ja sunki pitäs levät.”

“Kyllä mä pärjään.”

Koskela käänsi katseensa sivuun Hietasen tuijottaessa häntä suoraan silmiin. Sillä hetkellä Hietasessa oli jotain, mikä sai Koskelan posket punoittamaan paleltumista huolimatta. Koskela ei osannut nimetä sitä tunnetta, ei olisi osannut sanoa siitä muuta kuin sen, että aivan kuin sen seurauksena kaikki olisi yllättäin kääntynyt nurinkuriseksi ja saanut sydämen hakkaamaan epätavallisen lujaa. 

Hietasen posket punoittivat kylmästä, hiukset olivat huolimattomasti sekaisin ja silmät loistivat kirkkaina salattua onnea tai iloa, ja toisen silmien takia Koskelan oli rohkaistuttava viemään katseensa takaisin mieheen. 

Hietanen hymyili tutulla, leikkisällä tavallaan ja vei kätensä hitaasti Koskelan poskille. 

“Katos vaa….Su pitäs oikeest läht sisäl ennen ku jäädyt kokonaa.”

“En mä voi jättää tuuria välistä”, Koskela vastusteli. 

“Voit sää. Tää o mu tuuri.”

“Jonka mä sain. Hietanen, mene takaisin sisälle.”

“Emmää mene. Mää jään tän sun seuraks sit. Ja lämmitä sua lisä.”

Koskela ei ollut varma, oliko Hietasen sanat ilmaus päätöksestä vaiko vain suorasanainen ehdotus, mutta hän nyökkäsi varovasti. 

“No, kai se sopii. Mutta….Mitä sulla on siinä manttelin alla?”

Hietanen hämmästyi ja Koskela tajusi kysymyksensä kummallisuuden, minkä seurauksena punastui rajummin ja vetäytyi hieman kauemmas.

“Siis...Mä vaan….”

“Olipa henkilökohtane kysymys!” 

Hietanen pudisteli huvittuneena päätään ja Koskela huomasi, kuinka tuo pidätteli nauruaan.

“Mä tarkotin vaa sitä ettei...sulle tulis kylmä….”

Hietanen alkoi nauramaan ja Koskela painoi päätään sivuun niin, että Hietasen oli laskettava kätensä hänen kasvoiltaan. Koskela ei ollut tuntenut niitä selvästi ihollaan, mutta nyt kun ne olivat poissa, olosta tuli oudosti orpo.

Hietanen oli huomaavinaan hänen loukkaantumisensa, jonka vuoksi tosissaan yritti hillitä riemua esimiehensä hassuista sanoista. Koskela juurrutti katseensa juoksuhaudan pohjalle, mutta Hietanen veikin kätensä takaisin hänen poskilleen ja veti vanhemman miehen kevyeen suudelmaan.

 

Koskela ei tiennyt, miten hänen olisi pitänyt reagoida - vastatako toisen hellyydenosoitukseen vai torjua se -, jonka vuoksi hän vain jähmettyi paikoilleen kuin käärmeen tuijotuksesta lamaantunut sammakko. 

Hietasen pehmeät huulet erkanivat nopeasti hänen omistaan, ja kiltisti hymyillen Hietanen jäi katsomaan häntä silmiin. Koskela räpsytteli silmiään kummastuneena, katse poikkoillen Hietasen silmissä ja huulissa. 

“Sori. Su huulet ol iha siniset”, Hietanen naurahti. Koskela huomasi tuon nauttivan siitä, että sai hänet hämilleen. Ennen kuin Koskela ennätti kokonaan nousta, tarrasi Hietanen miehen mantteliin kiinni. Kiskaisu oli hieman liian voimakas, ja sen seurauksena Koskela lennähti Hietasen syliin. Hietasen tasapaino laatikon reunalla petti ja yhdessä he kaatuivat juoksuhaudan pohjalle. 

 

Koskela jäi istumaan Hietasen päälle, ja Hietanen kohotti kulmaansa kuin jotain odottaen. Koskela katsahti häpeissään sivuun, mutta kumartui sitten lähemmäs toisen kasvoja. Ei hän suoranaisesti edes tiennyt, mitä oli tekemässä, mutta onneksi silloin Hietanen otti hetkestä hallinnan ja suukotti häntä hellästi. Tällä kertaa Koskela taipui suukkoon ja sulki silmänsä. Hietanen silitti hennosti Koskelan poskea työntäessään tuota vähän kauemmas.

“Kiitoksii va kauhia palj”, kersantti naurahti. “Ny mää olenki oikke tyytyväine.”

“Ai….”

Koskela avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja katsoi Hietasta hetken ennen kuin nousi pois tuon päältä. Hietanenkin nousi, ja vierekkäin, puoliksi sylikkäin he asettuivat takaisin laatikon päälle istumaan. 

 

***

 

“Hei saanks mää kokeil su takkiis?”

Koskela ja Hietanen olivat korsussa kohdestaan. Koskela luki lehteä ja Hietanen vuoli puukalikkaa puukollaan. Muut olivat kiertelemässä jossain, Määttä vartiossa. Rokka kai oli lähtenyt myymään puhdetöitä takaportaiden jehuille, jotka halusivat sotamuistoja likaamatta omia käsiään. 

Hietasen viaton, lapsenomainen kysymys sai Koskelan kohottamaan kulmaansa kysyvästi lehden takaa. 

“Jaa? Mitäs….”

“Huviks va. Mää o ain fundeeraanu jos upseereide takit o parempa kangas ku meirän.”

“Täällä on viileää.”

“Otat mun takin päälles. Jooko Ville?”

Koskela huokaisi ja heitti lehden korsun pöydälle, avaten takkinsa keskimmäiset napit, jotka ainoina pitivät sitä kiinni. Hän ojensi takkinsa toverilleen, joka heitti oman kersantinnatsaisen vaatekappaleensa hänelle. Koskela veti sen enempää miettimättä niskaansa ja jäi katselemaan Hietasta, joka sonnistautui upseerin sotisopaan. Hietanen otti luutnantin manttelinkin naulasta ja naurahti.

“Oho….Näähä o tosissaa paljo mukavammat….Sää muute saat pitää se verikauha. Mää käy hake huomen Mäkilält karvalakin. Tuonks sullekki?”

Koskela ei ennättänyt vastata, kun Mielonen astui sisään:

“Luutnantti Koskela?” 

“Mielonen?”

“Sinunnii pittäis tulla sinne Lammijon ehtooistujaissiin.”

“Jaa että minnekkä?” 

“Etkö sinä muista? Lammio kerrää pataljioonan upseerit itsenäisyyttä juhlistammaan.”

“Jaaha. Millonka siellä pitäis sitten olla?”

“Aika pian. Lammio oli jo vihanen.”

Koskela vilkaisi Urhon suuntaan sen kummempia ajattelematta, nappasi sattumalta jonkun manttelin naulasta ja Hietasen hänelle luovuttaman lakin ja lähti Mielonen kannoillaan ulos. 

 

Taivas oli pysynyt pilvettömänä, aivan kuten Koskela oli aavistellut. Pakkanen nipisteli paljaita käsiä ja nenänpäätä.

“Lammio yritti tehhä tillaisuuvesta kovi tärkiän ku ei päässy kotia lomille. Siellähä kaupunkeissa ne varmaan jottai juhlallisuuksia järjestellöö”, Mielonen selitti askeleen edellään kulkevalle miehelle. Osa pojan sanoista hukkui tuuleen. 

“Onko Rahikainen siellä?”

“Oha se. Lammiota liehittellööpi. Ei siitä uskois mut se ossaa kihartaa miestenki hiuksia.”

“Täh?”

“Lammio halusi kiharat. Sillähä asettuu hiukset muutoinki sillä tavoil mut silleesä kunnolla. Ja Rahikainen kiharsi.”

He saavuttivat Lammion korsulle vievän polun ja kulku rauhoittui. Kaukana siinsi kuusikon hämärissä hirsirakennus, jota mökkimäisyydestä huolimatta kutsuttiin komentokorsuksi. Korsun liepeellä paloi yksi pieni tuikku, ja sitä kohden miehet haparoivat. 

Mielonen avasi oven Koskelalle ja Koskela astui sisään.

 

Häntä vastaan hyökkäsi ruuan suloinen tuoksu sekä alkoholin hienoinen katku. Tervehdyksenä hän sai joidenkin juopuneiden upseereiden kuoron huutaman:

“  _ ….Ja Vienanlahdesta Laatokkaan myö piirräm...me miekalla rajan… _ .”

Koskela huomasi Kariluodon miesten joukossa naureskelemassa iloisesti ja lauleskelemassa mukana. Lammio nousi Koskelan huomattuaan ja asteli miehen luokse humalaansa peitellen. Lammio oli ripustanut kunniamerkkinsä rintaansa ja tervehti Koskelaa asiallisesti käyttäen ensin kättä lipassaan. Koskela luonnollisesti teki eleen ensimmäisenä. Lammion hiuksetkin oli aseteltu hienosti - ja niissä todentotta näkyi Rahikaisen käden jälki, sillä siistiä se oli. 

“Täällähän on riennot”, Koskela totesi kätellessään vielä Lammiota.

“Juhlan tarkoitus ei ollut yltyä tälläiseksi. Luutnantti Pokki toi keittelemäänsä kiljua heille.”

Kariluotokin huomasi Koskelan tarkatessaan, kenen kanssa Lammio puhui. Nuori upseeri riemastui.

“Ville! Ville käy tänne….Joukkoon iloiseen! Etkös sinä tykkää laulaa, mitä?”

Koskela huiskautti kättään Kariluodolle. Joku tarjosi hänelle ohimennen kiljua maitopullosta.

Kukaan ei muistellut edelliskesän juhlia - vaikka Koskela oli silloin riehaantunut, ei kukaan odottanut, että niin tapahtuisi toistamiseen. Tuskin kukaan muu kuin Lammio sekä Kariluoto edes muistivat koko juttua. Ja tottakai se vänrikki, joka oli saanut turpaansa silloin, muisti tapahtuman, jos oli hengissä vielä. Sitä miestä ei joukossa näkynyt, eikä Koskela ruvennut miehen perään kyselemään - eihän muistanut, ketä tarkalleen ottaen oli huitaissut. 

 

Koskela otti maitopullon vastaan hieman hajamielisenä ja istahti jakkaralle pöydän ääreen. Lammio saapui kohta hänen viereensä, joi lasissaan lilluvan nesteen ja jätti katseensa Koskelaan. Keskustelu oli vaimeaa eikä käsitellyt mitään merkittävää. Tai merkityksetöntä. Lammio kyseli vain, että oliko Rahikaista tarvittu joukkueessa, ja Koskela kielsi, kertoen ottaneensa itse sotamiehen tuurit. Lammio hymähti vain sille.

Seinustan miesjoukko lauloi taas, Kariluoto hakkasi hyvässä humalassa tahtia pakilla seinään. 

 

_ “ Oi Suomi kaaatsos sun päiiivääääs koit...taaa…. “ _

 

Koskela kuunteli laulua ja katseli miehiä. Luutnantti Pokki kaulaili Kariluodon kanssa huojuen ja lauloi oikeastaan jopa aika kauniisti. Kolmas upseeri, jota Koskela ei tuntenut, soitti mandoliinia. 

Kappaleen jälkeen Kariluoto ja Pokki lukivat ulkomuistista Kalevalan runoja, ja Lammio päätti keskeyttää heidät. 

Lammio nousi seisomaan ja kohotti lasinsa.

Miehet hiljenivät kuuntelemaan korsun herran asiallista puheenpartta, johon antoi omat lisäyksensä Lammion ääni. Kariluoto hymyili kyynelsilmin selvästi liikuttuneena. Kesken puheensa Lammio kiinnitti huomionsa Koskelaan:

“...Ja täten voinen julistaa meidän pataljoonamme selvinneen kovasta koulusta ja kunniakkaasti puolustaneen rakasta, kallista Isänmaat... - Koskela, mitä ihmettä sinulla on päälläsi?”

Upseerit käänsivät katseensa Koskelaan, joka hämmästyi.

“Mitä minulla on pääl….?”

Hän katsahti vaatteitaan. Ihan tavallista harmaata sarkaa kiiltävine bakeliittinappeineen. Hän vei kätensä kaulukselleen ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat. Missä kauluslaatat olivat? Nehän olivat hänen sarkatakissaan kiinni….

“Nuohon ovat kersantin natsat!” Huomioi Kariluoto.

Samassa Koskela muisti, ettei ollut ottanut Hietaselta omia vaatteitaan takaisin ennen lähtöään. 

“Onkos tuo Hiatase aka poja kampe?”

Rahikainen astui sisään hienon pullon kanssa. 

Lammio kurtisti kulmiaan ja Koskela meni vaikeaksi.

“Tuota….Minä en oikeastaan….Tai siis…. Älkää nyt jumalauta käsittäkö väärin….”

“Ville, mitä sinä et?” 

Kariluodon kulmien välissä käväisi ryppy ilmaisemassa tunnetilaa. Koskela nielaisi. Miten hän muka selittäisi asian järkevän kuuloisesti? Eihän miehet vaihdelleet keskenään vaatteitaan, ainakaan upseerit ja aliupseeristo. Ei se ollut sopivaa. 

“En todellakaan tiedä miten tämä vaihdos on tapahtunut. Minä taisin vain napata jonkun takin korsussa, kun tuli kiire tänne.”

“Hiatesella oli luutnantin voatteet piällä”, Mielonen tiesi kertoa ja Koskela loi ankaran katseen tuohon. 

Miehet olivat hetken hipihiljaa, mutta lopulta luutnantti Pokki alkoi nauramaan, ja siihen nauruun muutkin Lammiota lukuunottamatta yhtyivät. Lammio vain hymähti ylimielisesti - vai niin lapsellista touhua. 

 

***

 

Myöhään Koskela palasi joukkueensa korsuun kenenkään tukematta lujasta humalastaan huolimatta. Tällä kertaa hän oli onnistunut pysymään rauhallisena. 

Korsussa oli rauhallista, miehet olivat nukkumassa. Hietanen hieman havahtui saadessaan kylmän Koskelan viereensä, sillä Hietanen oli valloittanut Koskelan pedin. 

“Mmm...Ville, sää ole kylmä….”

“Sä veit mun vaatteet, kurja. Olin jou...tua kuulus...teluun siellä.”

“Älä?”

Koskela painoi kylmät hiuksensa Hietasen niskaan. Urhon antama verikauha oli hukkunut jonnekin paluumatkalla ja jäätävä keli oli saanut hänen hiuksensa huurtumaan. 

Hietanen värähti ja yritti vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta Koskela pakotti toisen hetkeksi lähelleen lämmetäkseen. 

Ajatus käväisi vielä kadotetussa lakissa, mutta Koskela unohti sen autuaana nukahtaessaan ystävänsä lämpöön. Hietanen varmasti toisi hänelle huomenna varusvarastolta karvalakin. 

**Author's Note:**

> || Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! Kommentit ja muut palautteet ois superkivoja! Kiitos ja hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää! ||


End file.
